Beginnings
by werw0lflovah
Summary: Oreille is a new girl & arrives at Hogwards School & she soon finds way to fit in! Brand new, please read and review thanks!


Aothors Note: I decided to do something a bit different and go back in time to when Harery's potter parents were at school! why does noone do that? well theyre crazy and it's somuch fun!

The trane pulled away to show the girl. She was a tall girl and she had glowing black hair that was cut in a punk rock style. it had pink and blue streaks that changed oclor when she was instressed and she had perfect beasts and everyone at her old school had fancied her. she felt a bit lost when a tall girl with red hare pulled on her arm. "hello your new arent u? im lily nice to meat you". the black hareid girl smiled and followed at her/

they areched the school and the tall girl went wow. it was huge and Had towers and lots of windows and there were lots of children around and some good looking boys that winked at her. She blushed at them. "this is nothing you ort to see inside!" and lily ran up the grass toward the big door that everyone was rushing towards. 2were are you from? you dun souund like from here" "no it's rfom austria" "whats youre name? oreille" replied the tall girl with black hair and they smiled.

that nigty oreille was in bed and she caleld out to her new freind. "lily she said what?" "nothing" and she went To sleep.

tomorrow she had her first lesson, poisons. Lily wasnt in that lesson and she felt a bit weird but she notived a handsome teen wth a kind face so she went to sit with himn cos he didn't have anyone sitting with him either. he smiled and shook her hand and he said he was called Remus Luipin and that he was a werewolf so no messing up and she laughed. it was good, she hadn't left since her old school. He smelt nice, of buter and chocolate and spices but she was sad she couldnt smell him all lesson. theyh had to do their work.

"hey remus u got a girlfriend?" said a boy nbearby. he had dark hair and a prettyboy face. he was seemed n cie enough but she blushed at the thought of being Remus girlfriend. "no were just talking" replied Remus blushing himself a deep pinky culor. "yeah yeah" said another boy, one with bad hair and glasses. we belieeve you.

at luinch she found lilly and they talked a bit. Oreille said "do you know Rems Lupin?" and lily nodded. "si he good?" and lily laughed. u got a crush on him?" she asked and Oreille shook her hed. "No hes nice though" and lily smiled as though she understud. "he is nice. shame about his frineds" "what you man?" "their totally horrible they just wants girl for sex and kissing' "no!" said Oreille shocked that that nice Remus would be frends with them. what about remus? "he's never had a proper girlfriend so I dno't know. I doubt it, he's nice" Oreille sighed and felt her heart flutter at the thought of him being nice and not just wanting sex.

her next lesson with Remus was first lesson after Lunch, care of Magical creatures, so she went to the toilet to look at th emirror. she stood in front of it and she looked a t hher long black hair with its natural streak, whishing that it could smeohow be different, like lillys. but it wasn't so she had to make do with that. her real asset was her face and her body. she had glowing milky white skin that made eveyone look at her all the boys fancied her. it was soft to touch like a featther or a cumfy pillow and she blushed to think of that so many had touched her skin. her eyes were bright blazing blue that caught that light and glowered so they sometimes looked green or brown. everyone found this so interesting and started into them as much as possible which she couldn't stand but she let them anyway cos they liked it. She had a large scar on her face that only made her mote beautiful - a little like Remus' scars that she presumed were from being a werewolf. she giggled - pehraps their scares were fate and they were meant to bring together them 2 youths.

Her body has always been the envy of every girl her age - eveen at thirteen she had had perfect curxes and now at sixteen they were even better. she had full breasts like a movie star or a model and her curves were elegant. She was much taller than anyone else sshe knew apart from boys and if she wore heels which she always almost did she towered above some of those.

And so, pleased with what she saw in that very happy mirror, she walked aout of the bathroom and made her way to her next lesson - with REmus.


End file.
